


Auguste Finds Out About Damen and Meets him.

by Iggysassou



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste Acting Every Bit Like The Overprotective Brother He Is, Auguste Discovers Laurent Has A Boyfriend, Auguste Lives, Brotherly Love, Damen Might Be a Bit Worried, Gen, Laurent Braces Himself For a Week of Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Auguste has barely glanced at his little brother before he understands that Laurent is In Love and has a Boyfriend. Then he meets Damen and he is utterly charmed, although he is careful not to show it yet.Laurent braces himself for a week of constant teasing because Auguste is not only an overprotective brother, he is anannoyingoverprotective brother who is not going to miss this golden opportunity to tease him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paramecie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramecie/gifts).



> If I remember correctly, Vere is supposed to be inspired by France, so as a native speaker, I couldn't resist writing in proper French when Auguste and Laurent speak together. They don't always speak it (maybe it's a dialect from Acquitart or something) but they sometimes revert back to it because it's more fitting.
> 
> You should be able to read the translation by hovering over the sentences!

He would blame his lateness on the snow, Laurent decided as made his way through the surprisingly thick airport crowd. He paused upon reaching a flight information display, his eyes searching for Auguste’s flight, then hurried to the gate indicated. Thankfully for him, the snow had actually delayed the flight and he arrived a few minutes before the gates opened, giving him a chance to catch his breath. His heart was beating frantically in his chest but it was no longer only because he was finally about to see Auguste after two long years.

What made his heart beat faster was the knowledge that his brother would know there was someone in his life the second he would see him. Auguste was just too perceptive. And he had known Laurent since the day he was born. He knew everything about him. Loved him unconditionally. Sighing internally, Laurent braced himself. It had been a while since he had had the ‘privilege’ of seeing his brother act like a knight in shining armour to protect him. He didn’t need his protection anymore – never really had – but that didn’t stop Auguste from squaring his shoulders whenever someone breathed too close to his little brother. He couldn’t really blame him for that though…

A child’s excited shout brought him back to the present and Laurent’s face light up without him even realising it. There, held up behind a large family, stood Auguste, finally here and not on a computer screen. He had cut his golden hair for a younger look but his reddish beard had grown, making him look wiser. Laurent couldn’t see the clothes he wore underneath the warm, high quality coat, but he knew he would find comfortable and rumpled clothes to survive the early flight. Then he met his eyes, a darker shade of blue than his, and he barely contained his smile as he pushed through the crowd to get to him.

“Took you long enough.”

Auguste laughed at his tone, loudly, whole-heartedly as usual, and pulled him into a tight, warm hug. “Shut up, I know you’ve been running. Your cheeks are still red and you didn’t answer my last texts.” He replied, stepping back to take a look at him, his eyes twinkling with joy.

Laurent met his gaze as steadily as he could, but holding back his smile proved impossible. He was incredibly happy because Auguste was here and he would meet Damen, who he knew would act all polite and cute to impress his brother, would not hide the loving look in his eyes when he would look at him because he had never been good at hiding his emotions and Laurent could hardly hide his happiness at the thought of his favourite people meeting because he just knew they would like each other.

He saw the moment realisation dawned on Auguste and watched silently as his brother paused, taking in his expression once again and then surprise, confusion, worry and finally curiosity flickered in his eyes. He opened his mouth, most likely to start questioning him, but Laurent interrupted him before he could by tugging at his arm. This was not a conversation he wanted to have surrounded by strangers.

“As much as I would love to chat in the middle of this crowded hall, I remember inviting you to my house, not to the airport. Come on, old man, let’s get going.”

Auguste let out a strangled sound at the derogative nickname then laughed again and followed him happily, wrapping an arm around his shoulders while he used his free hand to pull his suitcase behind him.

“Don’t think you can fool me so easily. There’s something new in your eyes, _petit chat_ , and I have absolutely no intention of not talking about it.”

Laurent felt a blush spread on his cheeks and he pursed his lips as he guided Auguste through lot the parking, a scowl on his delicate features. “I’m not a kitten.”

He grumbled, opening the car for them.

A chuckle. “You are. You're cute, small and sharp like a kitten. And even if you weren't, you’ll always be a kitten to me, my sweet baby brother.”

“Don’t you dare call me any of that this weekend.”

“Oh, don’t want me to embarrass you in front of your secret boyfriend? Am I to meet him then? Does he give you cute nicknames too?”

Laurent closed his eyes with a groan and pinched his nose, letting out a long-suffering sigh. There we go, he thought. Auguste was grinning at him innocently as he placed his suitcase in the trunk, looking positively delighted by the prospect of teasing his brother for a whole weekend. The silly expression did not suit the intimidating 30-year-old business personae he showed to the world, but it suited the warm big brother Laurent had always known and he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He had missed this so much.

“ _Tu m’as manqué_.”

Auguste paused at the quiet admission then pulled him into tight hug, the interrogation postponed for now. “I know, little one. I’m sorry it took me so long to come visit you. Work just wouldn’t slow down.”

Laurent hummed, burying his face in his thick coat to inhale the familiar cologne’s scent. This past two years had been hard on them both. Despite his maturity and quick tongue, learning to live by himself without his brother to help had proven more difficult than Laurent had initially imagined when he had decided to study abroad to escape the scandals linked to his family. It had only become harder when he had realised his brother would not be able to visit him as he had promised.

The Vere corporation had suffered a lot from their uncle’s schemes to take over the company behind their back after their father’s death and it had taken all his brother’s energy to clean their name. As a result, Auguste had not been able to take a few days off to come and visit him as he had promised but thankfully he had made up with phone calls and long emails where Laurent had told him everything about his student life abroad. Well, almost everything. Because he didn’t want to burden Auguste unnecessarily and could very well take care of himself now. So, he hadn’t told him about the bullies (he had dealt with them) or the insistent suitors (they had quickly given up, though a few still tried their luck every now and then). Instead, he had told him about his studies, the few friends he had made and his life on his own in general.

Laurent was still terrible at making friends, he had the reputation of a cold-hearted bitch on campus, but other than that… he was actually quite proud of himself. Jord had helped of course, and well, now he had Damen. But still, having his brother back felt like a relief.

“I know. It doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” He mumbled before taking a deep breath and stepping back with a teasing smile. “I have a lot of things planned this weekend, to make up for two years of you not visiting. I hope you’ll be able to keep up despite your age, there are a lot of gorgeous museums here. Maybe I should ask them for a wheelchair?” His cheekiness earned him a cuff around the ear but Laurent easily avoided his brother and smirked at him. “Getting slow, old man.”

“Don’t underestimate me yet, kid. I only missed because I want to visit your house and you’re the one driving me there.” He huffed as he got inside the car. “By the way, how’s Jord? Still with his handsome Akielon boyfriend?”

*

The snow storm had picked up when they were halfway home, making them both tense despite their easy discussion, but thankfully, it wasn't yet so bad that they had to pull over. Hopefully the snow wouldn’t block the roads, Laurent thought as he got out of the car and snow whipped his face, like small, frozen cuts to his skin. He did have a lot of visits planned and if the weather stayed like that, he could say goodbye to most of them.

Though the snow was not falling as hard as on the motorway, it made it difficult for them to see the neighbourhood and Laurent could see his brother’s disappointment. Well, he would see it soon enough, it wasn’t all that interesting anyway. A shiver soon ran though him when the wind picked up and he was suddenly incredibly glad for Damen fussing over him earlier.

“Auguste, get inside, I’ll get your suitcase, the front door should be open.” He said as he moved to take the suitcase, only to startle when a familiar voice called out his name.

“Laurent! Thank God, I was started to worry! They’re saying the roads are being closed down because of the snow and I worried you might not make it back home in time.” Damen, wrapped up in his warmest coat, was running down the stairs, a relieved expression on his face. He only stopped once he was close to Laurent, taking him in with his intense gaze as he touched his pink cheeks gently then he seemed to remember why Laurent had left the house in the first place and looked at Auguste, a little stiffly.

At the sight of the stranger, Auguste had straightened up, his eyes suddenly sharp and attentive, and he was now silently sizing the man while Laurent shot him a warning and somewhat nervous look from behind Damen. The younger man knew exactly what was going through his brother’s mind. He could see him categorising every information he could gather from them. He knew he had already reached the conclusion that they were dating. The way his eyes moved back and forth between them told him so; Auguste silently taking in the way Damen hovered by his side as if to shield him from the snow while Laurent leaned into him without even really realising it. Then, Laurent watched as Auguste really took Damen in, picking him apart with his cool gaze, just like the other man did. He groaned internally.

“Can we do this inside please, it's freezing.” He cut in sharply, startling them both and snapping them out of their silent judging contest.

Unsurprisingly, Damen was the first to obey. He leaned over him to take the heavy suitcase from him then placed a hand on the small of his back to guide him back inside the house, only pausing to let Auguste in first.

Now that they were all in the small hallway, Laurent realised he was going to spend the next few days in the company of two giants who would have absolutely no qualm making fun of his height. Rolling his eyes, he shed his coat, scarf and shoes then leaned against the staircase while the men very obviously studied one another.

As he had expected, Damen was a little taller than his brother. He was stronger too but this could be explained by the fact that he was younger and exercised regularly. And Auguste’s age could turn out to be an advantage if they ever fought. He had experience on his side. Not that Laurent thought it would ever come to that. The two men were similar on so many aspects, there was no reason for them to dislike one another. Except for the fact that Damen, impressive, powerful Damen, was now dating Auguste’s precious little brother.

Laurent saw the exact moment worry rose in his brother. His eyes suddenly bore into Damen, taking in his large shoulders, the obvious strong muscles under his shirt, and his powerful, confident stature again. At that precise moment, strong, proud Auguste was scared for his baby brother because Damen did look like a mountain of muscles and confidence, with his handsome proud face, honest eyes and easy smiles. In Auguste’s eyes, the man looked too powerful, too strong, maybe even a little dangerous for his Laurent.

But then Damen nervously glanced at Laurent with those big loving eyes, and Laurent saw all of Auguste’s worries melt away. Laurent smiled to himself. Good thing Damen was so incapable of hiding his feelings, he had just won his brother’s approbation in under a minute.

Still, the fact that Auguste didn’t let his guard down yet told Laurent his brother had absolutely no plan of going easy on them. Laurent was his baby brother after all, even if he was old enough to fight his own battles now.

“Hi, let me properly introduce myself.” Damen finally said after an encouraging look from Laurent as he stepped forward with a warm welcoming smile and an outstretched hand. “I’m Damianos, but everyone calls me Damen. I’m Laurent’s… flatmate. It's nice to finally meet you, Laurent speaks about you a lot.”

Auguste stared at him for a few seconds, secretly enjoying the flicker of uncertainty and worry in Damen’s eyes, then shook his hand firmly with a smile. “Nice to meet you too. Laurent’s mentioned you but I think he withheld a few details from me. I look forward to properly getting to know you.”

“I hope he wasn't too harsh on me.” Damen replied with a warm smile, oblivious to the underlying warning in Auguste's voice.

Laurent raised an eyebrow at his brother then turned his head towards the kitchen when a familiar scent reached him, distracting him momentarily, and he couldn’t help an amused smile.

“Really, Damen? You made crepes?”

Auguste’s mask of wariness fell and he perked up at the words, looking both curious and impressed.

“Yeah, why not? Today’s a special day, isn’t it? And you woke up so early, I thought you might enjoy a proper breakfast for once. And I made Veretian crêpes, sweetheart. I know how fussy you get over my Akielon version.”

Laurent blinked at the nickname, amazed that Damen felt absolutely no qualm using it in front of his brother. He felt himself blush in reaction, secretly pleased, but managed to give him a levelled look. “That’s because Akielon crepes are too thick, it's stodgy and they don't taste right.” He could feel his brother’s eyes on them but he ignored him, instead raising an eyebrow at Damen when he moved a little closer to him.

“I know you secretly love them. I saw you steal one the other day, when I made them for Nikandros.”

“I was hungry and didn't want to bother cooking.”

“Whatever you say, I know you, Laurent.”

“You obviously don't if you think I enjoy those poor excuses of a crepe.”

Surprisingly enough, Auguste stayed quiet while they bickered, probably busy taking in the domesticity of their gentle fight, the casual way in which their body turned towards one another. Knowing him though, he was probably plotting on a way to make fun of him later. For now, Auguste put on a surprised look as he finally cut through their discussion.

“All that I'm hearing is that you know how to make Veretian crêpes. Where did you learn how to make them? I look forward to eating them, I haven’t had one in such a long time!” He said earnestly, getting a relieved smiled from Damen.

“I learned from Laurent.” Damen replied with a soft look at said man before he left for the kitchen to finish cooking.

Auguste watched him go with a faint smile. His impression of the man was improving by the second. It was amazing how badly Damen wanted to be accepted by him. The man held nothing back, hid nothing, and it was incredibly refreshing. Auguste waited a few seconds then he turned to Laurent with a sly grin, which only grew when he found his little brother bracing himself with a scowl.

“Shut up.”

“ _Il a appris à faire des crêpes pour toi._.”

“ _Et_?”

“ _Il est tellement amoureux de toi_.”

“Auguste." A warning. It only made him smile more.

" _Quoi_?" Auguste asked as he pulled his brother into a tight hug and let out a dramatic, happy sigh. " _Aw, je suis tellement content! Mon petit chat s’est enfin trouvé un adorable petit copain digne de lui. Enfin petit… Il est partout comme ça?_ "

Laurent blushed deeply at the implication in his words and elbowed Auguste in the stomach in retaliation. He also tried to glower at him, but it was useless. His heart was fluttering with joy and his eyes sparkling. He knew he was in for a long week of teasing but if the look in Auguste’s bright eyes was anything to go by, then he had already accepted Damen and it was all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in case you're on your phone/the html doesn't work:
> 
> Petit chat = little cat  
> Tu m'as manqué = I missed you  
> Il a appris à faire des crêpes pour toi. = He's learnt to make crêpes for you.  
> Et? = So?  
> Il est tellement amoureux de toi. = He's so in love with you.  
> Quoi? = What?  
> Aw, je suis tellement content! Mon petit chat s’est enfin trouvé un adorable petit copain digne de lui. Enfin petit… Il est partout comme ça? = Aw, I'm so happy for you!! My little cat has finally found himself an adorable boyfriend worthy of him! Well... When I say small*... Is he everywhere in proportion?
> 
> *In French boyfriend is 'petit copain' which literally means small friend. Thus the play of word on Damen being anything but small and Auguste wondering if he is everywhere in proportion.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I had it beta'd it but neither me nor my best friend are native English speakers so we might have missed a few things.


End file.
